


Soft Spot

by RedWingedAngel002



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWingedAngel002/pseuds/RedWingedAngel002
Summary: “I just thought you liked to, you know… Take the lead?” A gift-fic for Autunno.
Relationships: Hidaka Yumemi/Munto
Kudos: 5





	1. Yes or No?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnJolene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/gifts).



A Munto Fanfiction: Soft Spot © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance  
Summary: “I just thought you liked to, you know… Take the lead?” A gift-fic for Autunno.  
________________________________________  
A/N: If all goes as planned, more mature activity will take place in later chapters. ¬‿¬ For now, enjoy the fluff.  
Inspired by works of [AutumnJolene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene)’s King and Queen chapter: [Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859446/chapters/47030362), [Willow-Pendragon](https://www.deviantart.com/willow-pendragon) and [Tatertotarmy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154057), and a few personal head-canons: [fav.me/de28srn]  
________________________________________  
Songs: _Paranoia_ by: Ceui and _Starry Eyed_ by: Ellie Goulding  
________________________________________  
Japanese Index:  
None.  
________________________________________  
“Talking.”  
_‘Thinking.’  
Memories/Flashbacks._  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Yes or No?

“What a beautiful day…”

The Sun cast high above the gradient blue sky, as a warm breeze rustled the floral hedges amongst the columned balcony, which where they stood. Although Golden Week was just around the corner, the cool spring weather compared to June’s dry summer heat when residing the islands above.

“You know, it feels a little weird to be back here, to be honest,” Yumemi’s reserved smile dwindled down towards her twirled fingers.

Munto leaned his forearms against the cool stone, giving her his full attention at their even height.

“Why is that?”

“Well…”

At first, the words did not come.

Years of hushed paranormal secrets caused her to hesitate. Expressing how she felt aloud was always a challenge since the days of her youth, however, the girl promised herself to have courage and an open heart, especially towards the ones she loved.

He of all people would understand.

“Well, it was so rushed last winter. With all that was going on, I could barely catch my breath,” she summarized Heaven’s war and literal end of the world beyond the continuum. “Now that everyone is able to see what I’ve always seen… It’s like a dream. A strange sense of nostalgia, I guess? This feeling of home, being here—to a place I have never been before.”

The wind picked up, causing golden locks to dance and obscure her raised vision towards the clouds beyond the curved horizon.

Munto’s soft inquiry broke the lingering silence:

“Was it all you had hoped for?”

“Of course. I get to share it with you.” Catching herself, her heart took flight, and anxious hands wrung the peach-silk tie of her uniform. A morning club meeting called for the garb. “I—! I-I mean…”

Cherry cheeks puffed out hot air, as she reprimanded herself to _calm down_.

She still was not sure how to act around the King, despite exchanged confessions. Due to protection and avoidance of being taken advantage of in these novel times between worlds, no one knew of their relationship aside his kingdom and her tight circle. Even the seven surrounding nations held doubtful sources of truth, and rumors were caught and swayed.

_‘Just act normal…!’_

Yumemi had never felt this way towards a boy before, and his patience was appreciated. Holding hands and kissing was new to her—new to _them_? Half of the time, she was unsure if she were doing it correctly; often ending with sweaty palms and bumped noses. In the few weeks they have been able to visit together in person, those precious moments of romance could be counted between her ten fingers alone. Their secrecy required a time and place for anything intimate—skirting across the public eye.

For the time being at least, so he said, and she took his word for it.

Their second meeting five months prior already had its tense moments, which left her palpitating and a bit dizzy, because her whole spirit was drawn by it: the trust they shared. It was so easy to say whatever came to mind, for he _listened_ , that perhaps she over-shared too much—

His chuckle grounded her strung thoughts, as he bent forward to show the gratitude of her meaningful words.

“You are _always_ welcome here, Yumemi. Considering the Magical Kingdom as your second home is…”

Heavy lashes fluttered closed from the warmth of his close proximity, familiar to the growing practice.

Yet, the contact never came.

An emerald iris peeked open, bared to see his half-lidded gaze and charming smile.

“Oh.” Yumemi swallowed the rising disappointment from his refusal to move. “No?”

“No.”

That threw her into a loop.

“Yes to no?” Pink lips firmed distastefully when he pulled back and towered over her.

“No,” he replied in a conceited fashion.

“No to no?”

“Yes,” the answer strained from hidden laughter, which was easily noted by the twitching corner of his mouth.

“I—” Realization then dawned on her, utterly perplexed, and knit brows then rose high. “Are _teasing_ me?”

His bark bubbled to the surface, breaking his composure, and caped shoulders wavered. The caramel sound caused her toes to curl, and she had to remind herself _again_ to—

“Are you _flirting_ with me?” he asked, once his laughter died down.

“I-I don’t know! I was only being honest!” Certain that her ears were as red as her face felt, she pulled at pale bangs to ensure they were hidden. If anything, he was the one who did the flirting! “Jeez. When did you get a sense of humor?”

“Excuse me, I have always been _hilarious_ ,” sleeveless biceps bunched in their folding, while a snort huffed passed flared nostrils. Her attempt to hide was negated when his left hand rose to smoothen flaxen locks away. A shiver ran down when the pads of his fingertips gently brushed behind the adorning pearl at her ear.

“Really? As far as I’ve know, you’re always…” her palm fanned across her face, wiping the expression clean, and she dropped an octave, “So serious.”

“Hoh? You dare mock the Lord of All Magic, girl?” he grinned at her tease.

“That’s Girl of Destiny, thank you very much,” a small nod of pride tipped forth.

“…I have a reputation to uphold.”

The reply did not carry his fleeting wit, and she decided to stroke the lighthearted atmosphere aflame once more with a playful nudge.

“Shh. Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret,” a slim pointer brushed at her pursed lips, “I know you’re a big softy underneath.”

“Haha, _such_ a jest, Yumemi.” Sarcasm dripped down his tongue.

A laugh rung, and her chin quirked to the side in question.

“So, yes or no? Tell me?”

“ _Yes_.” Something dark took place in those golden eyes, in remembrance that everything was not entirely innocent beyond closed doors. “I would like _you_ to kiss _me_.”

“Oh. O-okay,” the words flew before she could rein them back. She was curious at the opportunity to explore a different dynamic.

It was a simple request. No harm there.

…But how much could that exploration lead to?

She had her own personal discoveries found during the time of their separation, coiled and scorched when dreams rooted amidst a state simply defined as _yearning_. And if he managed to find out—

“Shy?”

Yes. A big part of her was; but more than anything she feared judgment: from him, from herself. Always, _always_ , she had been the one in the background, unnoticed or ignored, and rather dream-cast off in her own world—not the center of attention. Every little step demanded precise accuracy, and she felt the opposite epitome of such demands.

It was why she relied on him so much. _He_ was the one who had the confidence, not her.

“I just thought you liked to, you know…” she hesitated, gnawing her inner-cheek, and her hands curled to protect her thundering heart, “Take the lead?”

The wavered view at her loafers tapered back to his tanned face, which revealed a mixture of marveled affection and amusement. So he was not upset in her assumption?

“Have you waited for the sake of my pride?” Humbled, he searched for clarity.

“No! I-I!” her explanations were cut short by a peck at her cheek, and the nervousness tightened in her gut melted to butterflies. 

“Tsk. You are too cute.” Munto cupped her face, gave two pats of reassurance, and shifted wrists to cradle her steady. That was her cue.

She took a breath to calm her pulse and moved upwards on her tiptoes.

“Hey.” There was a bated breath. “You better not hold back.”

An exhale brushed quick past her teeth from his demand.

They joined gently, and it was a kiss as any other, leaving her giddy and cherished. Beginning soft and sweet, and oh, how she was in constant wonderment by the smoothness of his mouth, with his lip pressed above her own, tilting at the change of angles, only to be pulled a bit closer by the shoulder. He was encouraging her to move forward.

Yumemi gave a tentative suckle and there was a hum of approval, glossing her tongue open, which was eagerly accepted by the velvet sensation against her own. She signed at the enjoyment of his flavor. The temperature began to escalate, and hands modestly held between them wandered: in feather-light crimson locks, down the constrictive fabric binding his hard chest terrain, and pulled closer, closer. She felt so swept from it all, that her feet seemed to lift off the ground. Perhaps they had.

He deemed his own explorations: to the dip of her waist and another up the sailor collar wrapped at her clavicle. Surly, he could feel the tempo under his thumb. It was when his palm ventured to the curve of her nape did something snapped: all muscles tensed, folding towards the contact, and the airy disconnect flooded with heat, zipping a thrill up her spine, and hinged to release a very improper moan.

The taste of iron broke the spell and reality set in, pulling away to realize that was way too much, and _too close_ to something very intimate to be witnessed out in the open—

“Oh my gosh! Sorry!” she squeaked and scrambled back to give her shaking self a moment of recuperation, and fanned herself for good measure. “I’m so sorry, Munto!”

How did she manage to get _that_ close to spilling?

“…None taken.” He was completely star-struck; dazed, amber irises dilated and wide.

“Goodness, I never realized how ticklish I am there.” She rubbed the back of her neck to console the goose bumps on her skin, and quickly came to his aid, hand on his cheek in apology. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I think I can handle a little rough housing to satisfy your appetite.” He looked past her for a moment, mindfully licking the small sore at a thought, and flashed a boyish grin. “Though, perhaps once more to be certain? A bite to go?”

“Oh, very funny.” The soothing caress then turned into a pinch. His grin widened, and she giggled at the new sight, stroking gently once more at his efforts. They had their own obstacles, in means of expression challenges. “This is just a different side of you I get to see.”

“I certainly look forward to more of your kissing confidence. We should practice,” red brows waggled.

She laughed into his awaiting invitation.

________________________________________  
A/N: I’ve got at least three chapters planned out, so fingers crossed I follow through. Thank you for the continued support!  
— Ari [8.17.20]


	2. Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [II]: “Huh. So you are sensitive here. How intriguing.” A gift-fic for Autunno.

A Munto Fanfiction: Soft Spot © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Hurt-Comfort, and Romance  
Summary: [II]: “Huh. So you _are_ sensitive here. How intriguing.” A gift-fic for Autunno.  
________________________________________  
A/N: I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of reviews from last chapter. Thank you so much!  
Now, there’s am actual plot, I swear. It’s not all indulged fluff, but a good chuck will be. Enjoy!  
Munto’s outfit: [tmblr.co/ZE8fixKDrNR_], Yumemi’s dress: [fav.me/dahhp9d]  
________________________________________  
Songs: _Torn Apart_ by: Bastille, _Talk_ by: Hozier, _Praying_ by: Kesha, and _Phoenix_ by: Molly Sandén  
________________________________________  
Japanese Index:  
-kun: Honorific: used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers  
-sama: Honorific: The respectful equivalent of -san; -sama is primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank: Lord, Lady  
________________________________________  
“Talking.”  
_‘Thinking.’  
Memories/Flashbacks._  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Jitters

Yumemi’s reflection mirrored determined eyes, the crinkle at her brow deepening with the tug and cut of gold locks, released the ribbon out from her teeth, and tied the tail; under, loop, and pull.

Rotating her head to the side, she judged her work, displeased by the sloppy appearance, and clawed the white strand out once more. Frustration made known with a whine, followed by the slap of two palms where her cosmetics lay. Abandoning her reflection, she looked above the room’s high ceilings and sighed.

This should be easy; she did this _every_ morning. It was just silly jitters. Only all monarchs and noble following in Heaven would be meeting her today at the Magical Kingdom. Yep. No biggie.

They rehearsed and practiced together all month, until she found herself doing the motions in her sleep: how to step, when to bow. It was quite different than the greetings in Japan. Back straight, knees bent, and sweep to curtsy. Only look up after three seconds.

Compliments would be given and she had to retrieve them tactfully.

Munto would be by her side, but more than anything, she would be by his, supporting him however little she could, as did her loved ones with her in one of the biggest steps in their new future: bridging together the eight dispatched nations. Today’s political meeting was no human collaboration; the remaining royals insisted to give their respects to Girl of Destiny, she who had saved the Heavens from total darkness.

Besides, he would do most of the talking.

Although it was unsaid, the Lord of All Magic was likely as anxious as her, if not even more so. He had been working very hard during their separation, undoubtedly to exhausted limits—she had found the occasional grammar error in his letters from lack of sleep, and the newscast interviews were apparent when knowing where to look. He had not attended the United Army’s council since their annihilation attack amidst the Akuto crisis, before he had crossed space-time to find a hope, before the eighteen-month war… That was almost three years ago.

They would be fine. When this was all over, she and her boyfriend could finally relax during Golden Week. (It still made her giddy to secretly call him as such.) She had a fun day-trip planned down in Himeji just for them; surely he would enjoy the traditional architecture and new sites.

Goodness, but was she _nervous_!

“You can do this,” Yumemi encouraged herself, and straightened a bang out for a fifth time, forcing it into shape, due to the tendency to curl from the humidity. “It’ll definitely be all right.”

A knock at the door caused her to jump in her seat.

“C-come in!”

She gave a breath of relief when recognizing the visitor, hand at her chest, and eased.

“Oh, it’s just you, Munto.” Any other would have received a retort for the lack of respect.

“May I come in?” he asked with a beat of hesitation.

“Please,” she welcomed, inviting.

Nodding, he stepped in and closed the oak entrance shut. His pristine boots clicked across the marbled floor and towards her.

Warmth flared up her cheeks and pooled down her belly at his attire.

He was wearing his customary color of course, cloak draped across his left breast and trailed behind long formal skirts. Unabashed, the tone muscle of his abdomen dimpled from each stride, while maroon silk fitted around his neckline and belled at the sleeves with adorn silver clips. The emerald wrapped between intricate weavings of his belt caught her attention, finding familiarity to the jewel’s consistency in his outfits, which matched the pastel hue of her dress; crimson red with honeydew green. Like their personalities, they contrasted, yet complimented one another all the same.

“You look nice.”

His lips briefed up at the praise and waned just as quickly, silent as he bent to take the brush from the vanity tabletop and gently tugged its teeth through her hair. No returned flattery was given; stoic, his gentry mask was placed secure. This was a Munto she had not seen in a while.

“Are you doing okay?” She looked past the fringe of her bangs, puppy-eyed.

“Of course. Why would I not be?” He was definitely lost in thought, but grounded present to lock their sights and paused his handiwork. “How about you? All right?”

“As much as I can be. I don’t think my heart is going to give me a break today,” wobbled a nervous laugh, and she clenched and splayed her tingling fingers for show. “I’m so jumpy. Is it normal for your hands to be cold for this long?”

He chuckled, his smile a bit brighter now, and held their four palms twined at her eye level.

“It is merely adrenaline. Even your pulse with deep breaths; inhale through your nose and out your mouth.” He gave sample. “Together now.” 

She did as instructed, lungs filling deeply with air and expelled.

“Again. Use your diaphragm,” was his soft guidance.

The focused change caused little motion at her chest, and she noticed the difference after several rounds of the exercise.

“Good. Remember, confidence. Spine straight and shoulders back.” His fingers grazed to direct her posture and rested above the collar’s gold dip. “Do not be afraid to keep your head high. You will be the most powerful person in the room.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Munto,” she waved off.

There was a warning squeeze.

“I am not joking. The almighty Akuto flourishes and bends at your will, the very energy that constructs us and our world.” Grave amber twisted into something vicious. “Think. Why the months of urged introductions? They want to be on your _good_ side.”

Dark implications lingered at that.

“Well, thanks for the ego boost.” For someone so powerful, she felt so weak despite her progress, and wilted from past insecurities of being _strange_. “…My power isn’t _that_ scary, is it?”

“It is warm, beautiful, and bright, like you.” The right at her shoulder turned her downcast chin up, reassuring, “I will teach you of your magic to the best of my abilities, if you wish it. Each has their own unique power to tap into. Still interested in flying?”

Private lessons from the most powerful magician in Heaven _did_ sound pretty tempting…

“Maybe. Only if we get to go on flying dates together.” She held out a slender pinkie in promise, adding playfully, “You’re lucky I’m not afraid of heights like Takashi-kun.”

“Alright, deal.” He hooked his finger with hers. “And you call _me_ the romantic.”

She stuck out her tongue at the jibe.

It was then that he resumed brushing. Yumemi’s rewarded herself in perking up the King by allowing to relax to his touch, thoroughly enjoying the scalp massage, and all-too quickly the ribbon was set.

“You do not have to do this, Yumemi,” he said and did not look up from his braiding.

Opening twin emeralds once more, her content smile dwindled when recognizing a memory:

_On the day of his coronation, a thirteen-year-old Munto stood in front of the folding mirrors in his room. Three angled faces watched as he struggled to clasp the ringed hook of his father’s cape due to sweaty palms. He had big shoes to fill, and length of the memento was all but a reminder of that fact._

_Five years… Five years had already passed since their return to the Akuto. Yet, the bitter taste still lingered in his mouth. He missed his father’s kindness and his mother’s wisdom, both that shared a gentle strength, which he could only dream to rule with such pride._

_The sound of heels brought him out from creeping sorrows, finding the purple haired prophetess deemed as regent make way from behind his doppelganger. White satin fitted her hourglass figure, while iridescent sequence shimmered with every poised step until she was by his side, stoic._

_The prince grimaced though did not shy away from her motherly preening, as she licked a thumb to smoothen his brow and fix a stray lock into place. Like that would help, his hair was relentless to tame._

_“Are you prepared?” she asked, hands grasped at his petite shoulders._

_The silence engulfed them, his anxiety suffocating, and the woman waited for him to speak._

_“…Do you think I can do this, Ryueri?” Uncharacteristically timid, a hand peeked from within the silk’s fold to pull the material a bit closer, if only he could hold himself together with a memory._

_“You will be a good King, Munto. There is no doubt in my mind that you will bring order and the Akuto back to us.” He had too many buzzing uncertainties to feel assured by his parents’ vision. “I believe in you.”_

_But did he believe in himself?_

_It did not matter. That faith would grow from weakness, which groveled and made him humble. The Elders’ scorn would be defied, and without fail, he would protect the Magical Kingdom and the people he cared for so dearly, even if his life depended on it._

_“They would be proud, Munto. Never underestimate Andreious-sama and Seraphine-sama’s love for you.”_

_Her words cut deep and golden irises glossed over, sorrow-stricken but for a moment. So he breathes, in and out, to reach for calm._

_Vertebra by vertebra, his back straightened, dignified, and his reflection bore a determination like no other. No matter how hard he would be continuously knocked down, he would not give up._

_This was his destiny, his flame. He would fight until his last breath—shameful, such a rash decision was already mistaken: when depression and political pressures drowned him to breaking point—and second chances were hard to come by, a gift too precious to waste._

_Yes. His purpose would be fulfilled. It was in his blood._

_“Right. Let’s go, Ryueri.”_

The daydream faded like watercolor when she blinked away her dewed vision.

At that time, she had no choice. The worlds’ balance depended on it. However now, he was giving her an option, as he had when asking her parents’ consent to take part in today’s gathering—all said to accept and refuse in the same breath. This was her decision.

“I want to,” was her truth. She was different than the girl he had met two years ago. There would be no more running. “It’s my responsibility. We _both_ took part in opening the future, after all.”

“They are going to twist our words with every given opportunity,” he said, white lipped, and tied the tail of her hair.

“Then let’s be honest and keep determined. As always, right? We can’t give up.”

“I still do not like it.” Thick brows knit further and his fists clench in her peripheral. “They will find out about us, for certain.”

“It’s okay now. It’s okay…” Although different from her elementary years, the rumors at school were stifling to ignore, all ranging from fawned gossip to coarse insults of the dwellers above. “Being open about it would be—”

“No, it is not _okay_ , Yumemi! Dammit! There is a reason _why_ I have put this off for so long! No matter how much power I have, this could all be changed as they see fit! If _any_ Heavenly Being were to pursue _you_ —let alone of _royal_ blood—it would be deemed as a disruption of order! A power imbalance! I—!” Munto reined himself when aware of his facial exposure, snapped his jaw shut, snarling as he shook his mane in disgust. Gradually when ragged breathing tapered, his rage snuffed out, raw emotions shackled away and hidden, and with the quietest whimper of defeat, he buckled forward to hold her close. She could feel him shaking. “I am terrified to _lose_ you…!”

It was shocking to see him so out of wits, understanding the dilemma, and she hardened to give _him_ resolve:

“You’re forgetting something important, Munto: I have my own free will. I may be have helped restore the Akuto, but I am not a _thing_ , so let’s make that clear to everyone. My heart can’t be contained,” she referred to Gntarl’s crystallization. “Plus, this is different than what happened to your country from before. I know they hurt you, but the other Kings and Queens will be there; it is not only the United Army’s vote. We’re asking them to trust us, so that means we have to give them a little faith as well. Right? Maybe they need some guidance. Let’s show them through our love.”

He said nothing, merely glowered at the floor and emitted a strained grunt.

“Hey…” Her back turned to face him directly and cupped his cheek. The redhead still refused to hold gaze. “This is _our_ future to shape—you taught me that. I’m not letting you go without a fight. Forgiveness doesn’t happen all at once.”

“Do they even deserve it? My _forgiveness_ ,” he hissed, his hurt bubbling to the surface. She could feel it through their connection, what he was trying so hard to grapple and push down.

“You don’t _have_ to forgive them, Munto. I know more than anyone that what they put you through is not easy to let go,” she admitted, recalling the crushing burdens passed on from his parents’ sacrifice—something the Elders abused emotionally during the preparational years of his reign. It shaped him to who he _was_. “But it might help your interactions with them. You’re not alone in this. I want to be there to support you when you need me.”

“Well, I _always_ need you, yet cannot have you always. Even your _lectures_ ,” he claimed begrudgingly and she was moved by his confession. A hand pulled at red roots, to then run down and pinch the bridge of his nose, growling, “I know. I _know_ you are right, however…”

“Yeah?” She inched closer in anticipation, and tried to coax away his hiding with gentle touches.

He stared between webbed fingertips at his forehead and jaw, where lashes closed and he mentally peeled away his protective façade. _Finally_ , amber connected with emerald. Vulnerable, his glassy stare was _intense_ as two ingot suns, which caused her heart aflutter and be drawn towards the passion.

“Pray to God they stay on _my_ good side, for you are _mine_!”

Her breath hitched.

It was the first time he had _said_ that aloud, aside when he asked permission to court her on the Hidaka doorstep. She could not help but be wooed when desired so fiercely.

“Munto…” 

“Heh. I am a greedy little bastard, huh?” His was look was gentler when he attempted to lighten the mood.

She spun back to _breathe_ from their moment and leaned into his awaiting embrace.

“Super selfish. Just like me.” White teeth peeked from aching cheeks, giggling.

“And what are you laughing at, missy?” he asked, as his nose skimmed and kissed the curve of her shoulder. A smile hid on her skin.

“I’m really happy right now! Give me a minute!” Yumemi’s laughter returned tenfold, completely flustered, to mutter behind pressed knuckles, “You’re really mine. I can’t believe it.”

“Tsk, what an offence!” He soured. “You did not believe me the first time?”

“I did—I _do_! It’s nice to hear you say it, that’s all!” She nudged him playfully.

“I suppose I have to persuade you, then…”

The sultry tone caused a shiver to run at her spine, low and carnal, and she instinctively clenched her squirming legs together from the sudden wanton. When his lips moved up her hair-raised neck, she bit her own to muffle the sound threatening to spill. However, her composure crumbled when his tongue tasted her rapid pulse, gasping.

Munto withdrew agape and raised a brow in her direction.

“Sorry! I’m not trying to!” she whined and covered her hot face in shame.

“Huh. So you _are_ sensitive here. How intriguing.” His grin turned wicked, and he resumed to ease her into the sensation, pressing gentle at her jaw, behind her ear, purring, “ _Relax_ , darling.”

“Darling?” she repeated breathlessly. Such pretty words.

His hands traced feather-light down her bare arms to grasp the smaller pair wringing her dress, placed one on each of his knees, to circle up her spine’s dip under the gossamer capelet and straighten the arch.

“What did I say? Confidence.” He propped the girl into the nook of his arm and soothed her worries with honeyed gold, “Trust me when I say I am yours, Yumemi. My only. Would I lie?”

She could only huff a negative, and his mouth was on hers, taste warm and alluring as he nipped at the delectable flesh. Completely spellbound, she melted immobile under his hands’ ministrations: the left steady at her waist and the right cradled her nape, to finger leisurely through the coverlet of her hair. Her sigh allowed an opening, which he took opportunity to fill to her delightful surprise, his tongue sleek and cunning, until air was a necessity. They drew back with thundering hearts.

“Such a lovely shade of pink.” Rapt eyes watched her catch for air, trailed downward to lick a canine in an afterthought. “A bit excited, too. I wonder if they are the same color?”

“M-Munto!” The blonde jerked up and covered herself in embarrassment.

“Ah, did I say that out loud?” His expression quirked from surprised to sheepish. “Apologies.”

“Jeez, what’s that supposed to mean? What are you _thinking_?!”

Were the odds of mind reading possible in their close proximity?

“Perhaps I should not say,” he trailed off and smirked at her glare, much to her annoyance. “What? I enjoy pleasing you. It is very rewarding.”

“Eh?”

“How do I say this…?” There was a moment for thought. He straightened again when the proper wording came to, “You _bloom_ , and that is something I would like to see more of.”

Swallowing thick, her chest swelled warm and alight, and she shied away from his gaze to try not to fly away from the overcome feeling.

“There we are, like so.” He turned to show her dazed reflection and kissed her cheek, to then rasp sweet temptations, “You know, there is still some time. Shall we continue?”

“No! I need to get ready!” She swatted away his advances and shoved him for privacy. Her hair was a mess _again_. “My parents are going to be finished any minute, and I’m not going out like this, so shoo!”

A boisterous laugh fled him and he paused stride at the door ajar.

“Yumemi…”

“Hmm?” She looked up from detangling the braid, curiosity piqued.

“I love you,” he declared sincere; his smile fond and rueful.

The gallop in her breast chilled from doubtful foreboding. 

What if he was right? What if things did not work out and they were forced apart? What if…

“I love you, too,” she gave a watery reply and blink back tears, which caused him to hesitate.

Reluctant, there was his final nod of farewell and when alone, she was left in trepidation. Shaking palms pressed against her temples whenever distressed, panicking at the thought of him no longer by her side.

_Confidence_.

Breathing deep, Yumemi steeled her wayward heart; as luster green fire stared back at her, determined.

“…You can _do_ this.”

She had to.

________________________________________

A/N: More personal head-canons will be discussed and I hope to explore them further in this fic: [redwingedangel002.tumblr.com/post/613576111354429440].  
Thanks again for all the support! See you next time!

\- Ari [9.6.20]


End file.
